


You know it's serious, we are getting closer

by WonKyu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Claws, Cock and Ball Torture, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Headcrabs (Half-Life), Kinks, Kissing, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Omegaverse, Omorashi, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Post-Half-Life 2: Episode Two, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Watersports, antlions, femboy, femboy barney calhoun, no beta we die like hennrick, omega barney calhoun, penis - Freeform, pregnant barney calhoun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-06-08
Updated: 1950-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonKyu/pseuds/WonKyu
Summary: (title from Shakira Waka Waka)  Dedicated to 'Help I suppose' groupchatx crossposted to wattpad under meiwang5 xBarney and Antlion dating and having children together.Omega Barney. Alpha Antlion.
Relationships: barney calhoun/antlion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. You know it's serious, we are getting closer

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about half life btw this was made for my friends.

Hi my name is Barney Calhoun. I have short jet black hair and im slowly balding. I have green/greyish eyes. I am an omega femboy. i am wearing a maid outfit with bright red lipstick. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of sciencests stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
“Hey Barney!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. an Antloin!

“What’s up Antlion?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. I've thought about what he looks like nude I'm not gay, though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Wilbur Soot 'your new boyfriend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 'help i suppose' group chat 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my room went to the kitchen and got some morphine. i went to the bathroomtook of my giant pusheen t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy crows nest.

My friend, Headcrab woke up then and grinned at me. 

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Antlion yesterday!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Antlion?” he asked as we went out of our aparewnt ment to the store

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Antlion walked up to me.

“Hi.” antlion said.

“Hi.” I replied flertily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in russia.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


End file.
